El Pervertfriedo
by Fulltime Dreamgirl
Summary: Fried dejó ganar a Cana en el examen para clase S, pero eso no quiere decir que ella (o él) lo hayan olvidado. Es hora de aclarar ese "problema"


-Vaya, aquí viene el Pervertfriedo, ¡hic! –comentó vagamente Cana desde la barra, cuando vio pasar al joven delgado de cabello verde agua.

Fried continuó su camino hasta Mirajane, a quien pidió un refresco, tratando de ignorar el ligero sonrojo. Cana no estaba de buen humor ese día, parecía haber tomado más de lo normal, y en sus mejillas abundaba el color rojo.

-Por favor…- murmuró Fried por lo bajo, y volteó a otra parte.

-¿Sólo un refresco? –Reclamó Cana, con gesto enojado- ¡Mira-san, por favor dale un wisky en las rocas al señorito! Que no se haga el soy-muy-decente…

-P-por favor, Cana… - pidió el Raijinshûu, casi temblando- esa información pone en duda mi hon…

-¡Nada! –La maga golpeó en la espalda a Fried con tanta fuerza que casi le saca el aire, y soltó una sonora carcajada –Fried el pervertido. Eso eres, ¿no? Todos los hombres son iguales…

Justin lucía algo decepcionado

-Eso no es verdad… yo, sólo…

Cana sonreía con afán de fastidiar. Con algo de torpeza rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un par de cartas.

-¡Sexy oneesan card!

Un grupo de bellas chicas apareció rodeando a Cana, algunas de ellas abrazándola o haciendo poses sensuales frente a Fried, cuyo sonrojo se hizo aún más evidente. Tapándose la nariz con una mano, Fried se dio la media vuelta.

-Ah, no, no puedes escapar así, niño bonito –Cana sonrió. Realmente estaba ebria y en ese estado disfrutaba fastidiar a los demás aunque luego lo lamentara, y la cara de tortura que estaba poniendo Fried la impulsaba a aguijonearlo más- Neechans, ¡síganlo!

Pronto el doble de chicas que había invocado primero rodearon a Fried obligándole a sentarse en una de las mesas. El rostro del mago ahora estaba oculto bajo un mechón de su largo cabello verdeazul. Cana lo contempló con aire perdido y se acabó de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso.

-¿Lo disfrutas, Fried? Si, eso es lo que disfrutan los hombres, nada más las invoqué y estuviste a punto de una hemorragia nasal. Ni siquiera pude derrotarte esa vez en Tenroujima, sólo un par de guiños y movimiento de hombros y estas acabado…

Fried se levantó, rechazando con suma facilidad a las lindas señoritas en traje de baño que hablaban y coqueteaban alrededor suyo. Ahora estaba rojo como un tomate, pero no lucía nada despistado. Sus ojos miraban seria y fijamente a Cana.

-Me-mejor me voy… -Se levantó e hizo una pequeña floritura con su sombrero-. Neechans, srta. Alberona, con su permiso…

La mirada de Fried congeló a Cana. Por un momento se quedó quieta, mientras los vapores del alcohol se iban alejando de su sistema (no en vano era la mejor bebedora del gremio). Después, levantó otra carta y gritó.

-¡No lo dejen ir!

Ahora la cantidad de chicas en traje de baño era increíble, chicas que hacían poses sexys, le hablaban sugerentemente e incluso se abrazaban a sus piernas, todas las esquivo con suma agilidad y sin mirarle siquiera.

-¡Fried!

El Raijinshûu estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando un roce suave lo detuvo. El bolso azul y suave de Cana, que tenía incluso su olor lo dejó petrificado. Cana miraba al vacío con su mirada de borracha. En medio de todas aquellas chicas parecía una niña pequeña y perdida en un mar de caras felices. La maga perdió el equilibrio cayó de rodillas, derrotada.

-No puedo… el hechizo no funciona… ¿Por qué no pueden retenerte?

Fried salió de su sorpresa, recogió el bolso y corrió al lado de la maga, que ahora lloraba sin motivo aparente.

- ¡Fried-san! ¿Por qué no te quedas junto a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿no eres un pervertido? Soy una maga muy malaaa… ni siquiera puedo retener a Fried-san con el Sexy oneesan… soy una maga inútil…

Fried puso su dedo sobre los suaves labios de Cana, y cuando ésta se cayó, la estrechó fuertemente con sus brazos.

-No necesitas eso para retenerme, Cana. Lo único que necesitas hacer para que me quede, es pedirlo… esa es la única verdad, tú eres mi única perversión… mi única debilidad…

Las chicas en traje de baño fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando nubes a su alrededor de los dos jóvenes magos abrazados, mirándose casi sorprendidos de lo que había pasado. Fried le dio un rápido beso en ma mejilla y y luego la miró a los ojos. Cana desvió la mirada primero. El beso había sido tan espontáneo que la bebida se le había vuelto a subir.

-Lo sabía…–dijo con la voz algo pastosa- no podía haberte ganado aquella vez… estoy en deuda con Fried-san… ¿Cómo le diré que lo amo?

El mago miró a Cana con intensidad, y ella a su vez, le miró, esta vez, vuelta a la conciencia por la fuerza del momento. Lo abrazó y lloró, un poco avergonzada por haber confesado sus sentimientos. Fried sólo sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas que evaluaban esa vez? –dijo Fried- Fuerza… y suerte. A la larga yo gané, nadie tiene más suerte que yo… porque, gracias a ese, por fin puedo decir que te amo…

Sin que la maga pudiera hacer algo, el joven unió sus labios a los de ella, el beso fue algo amargo, debido al sabor de la cerveza, pero para Fried fue la cosa más dulce que había probado.


End file.
